


Experiment 20

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Billy can heal, Brainwashing, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence, and he has super strength, assassinations, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steve and the kids find out Billy’s an expriment and out of fear they call the lab to maybe handle him.The only one who didn’t feel comfortable with the idea was surprisingly Steve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing expriment Billy, always wanted to do this

Billy groans and gets up from the floor, his head was killing him. His fucking bitch step sister drugged him.

As he's trying to get himself together the front door opens and the kids come in, all of them stare at Billy and Billy stares back. Billy gets up and goes over to Max.

"You bitch. I should kill you for what you did." He growls. The kids get closer to her to protect her and so does Steve. "Touch a hair on her head Hargrove and you'll be fucking sorry." 

"What are you going to do huh Harrington? Come at me with your stupid bat?" He asking while pointing at the weapon in Steve's hand. 

"I think might, if you touch these kids." Steve says with a cold glare. Billy gives a chuckle and does something completely unexpected. He grabs the bat from Steve and the kids gasp, thinking Billy was going to hit Steve with it. 

But Billy does doesn't, he only grabs the top of the bat with the nails sticking out. "You think I'm afraid of this stupid thing? To me this is just an upgraded piece of wood." Billy starts squeezing his hand on the bat.

"I've had worse, so I'm not afraid of your bat, your band of nerd and I'm definitely not afraid of you Harrington." Billy squeezes the bat more and blood started to drip from his hand. 

"Remember that." 

He takes his bloody hand off the bat, then drops it. steve and the kids look at him like he's crazy. 

"Come on Max, we're leaving now." Max glares at him a little but follows him out the door. All of her friends look worry for her, but she gives them a resussring look. 

They soon get to the car and get in. Max stares at Billy's bloody hand. "If you're not scared of the bat, then why did you look scared when I held it over you." 

"Because you drugged me you little shit head. For the next two weeks or whenever I feel like it, I'm not driving you to the damn arcade."

"Are you kidding, that's not fair you asshole!"

"The deal was I leave you and your friends alone. I don't have to drive you anywhere. Next time you drug me and take away my car, think about the consequences. Now give me my damn keys."

Max growls and reaches into his pocket, he throws the keys at him. "I wish I wasn't stuck with you."

"Feelings mutatel." 

When they got home, Max was sent to her room and she was grounded, Neil delt with Billy. Neil grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him into his room.

The man backed his son against the wall and gives him a cold stare. "You know when I got you away from that place, our deal was that you be responsible. But ever since you got out, you've been more and more useless. Do you want me to send you back?"

Billy was a little too scared to answer, so Neil grabbed his throat and squeezes. "I said do you want me to send you back?" He squeezes harder and Billy couldn't almost breath.

"N-No sir." Neil finally lets go of his throat. "The next time you screw up like this, I might call them and let them take you. They have a facility here." 

Neil goes to the door of the room and leaves, he slams the door on the way out. Billy gives a sigh of relief. 

Fucking Max, getting him in trouble. As Billy was blaming Max in his head, Billy notices the dry blood on his hand. 

His hand was completely covered in it, but he wasn't worry or scared. His hand was fine, whenever he gets hurt, he usually heals pretty fast.

Billy goes to his book case to pick out a book to read to pass the time. He looks for a certain one called 'Do Androids dream of Electric sheep.' But it wasn't there.

"Where the hell is it.” he mumbles. He kneels down and looks behind the book case and It was there. Billy puts his hand through the small space, but he couldn't quit reach it. 

"Damn it." He grabs the bookcase and moves it like it weighs nothing. He gets his book and goes to his bed.

He lays down and starts to read. But he couldn't really focus on the book too much, he was praying that his father wouldn't call the lab facility on him and have them take back one of their most powerful creations. 

-  
Two months passed since the incident at the Byers. Max and Billy basically ignored each other and Billy just dropped her off at school and sometimes at the arcade. 

Steve and Billy also kinda of ignored each other too, but they would throw some casual insults to one another 

Right now Steve was dropping the kids off at the arcade like usual and he was going to wait in the car until Dustin grabbed his arm and said "Steve come inside with us, you can help me beat Lucas's high score at pac-man."

Lucas heard that and rolled his eyes, "in your dreams Dustin." Dustin stuck his tongue out at him and tugged at Steve's arm some more. "Pleaseee, steve?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

The teen groans but nods. "Fine, but I probably won't be good at it." Steve gets out the car and starts following the kids. "That's okay, I can train you and after I train you, me and you will become the best gaming duo ever!"

Lucas and Mike rolls their eyes at him, while Steve only chuckles. “sure buddy." They were about to go inside but, they hear the roar of a familiar car. 

It was Billy's Camaro. Once it stops they see Max get out and head over to them. "Hey guys what's up?"

"I'm going to train Steve in video games, then we're going to beat Lucas’s high score in pac-man. Maybe we'll beat some of your high scores too Max."

"Yeah right, keeping dreaming." 

"Um Max, why is your brother getting out of the car?" Mike ask. They look towards the car and see Billy coming over. 

All of the kids look a little nervous and Steve gets ready to go in protective mode. "Want do you want, douchebag?" Dustin says to him when's close enough. 

Billy only grins. "Calm down nerd, I heard they have a pinball machine, I just wanna try it out.”

He looks to Steve and says "hey mama bear, don't look so stress. Like I said, I mean no harm." With that Billy goes inside the arcade. 

The kids and Steve only shrug then go inside. "I didn't think your brother would like games, I thought he just be into girls and gross booze." Lucas says to Max.

"Don't forget committing crimes." Dustin jokes and all of them laugh a little. 

As they walk around to find some games to play, they see Billy at the pinball machine, looking absolutely focus on what he was doing. 

While the kids play some games, Steve watches Billy play his game a little, the blonde seemed really good at it. 

Billy noticed that he was watching him. "Can't really focus with your dumb deer eyes on me Harrington." That makes Steve scowl at the other boy. "I was going to say you're good at this, but never mind."

Billy gives a small smirk. "I know I'm good pretty boy." Steve scoffs at his cockyness and goes over to one of the kids to watch the games their playing. 

Billy focus back on his game and plays for ten more minutes. He got a great high score, he plays a little more before stopping.  

Billy looks around to see if there's anything else he might wanna play. The thing that catches his eye is a crane machine and it has some interesting looking prizes. 

Billy goes over to it and looks inside. He sees a rubber ball with the Superman S on it and he also sees a stuffed huckleberry hound plushie.

He puts four quarters in the machine and once it's activated, he moves the claw towards the plushie. He press the button on the joy stick and he was able to grab the toy.

"Yes!" Billy whispers. The claw picks up the toy and drops it in slot. Billy bends down and reaches inside to get his prize. He's smiles at the toy, huckleberry hound is his favorite cartoon character. 

Now to get that Superman Ball, Billy puts in more quarters and starts playing again. He gets the claw on the ball and it lifts it up, then drops it in the slot. 

"Fuck Yes!" Billy says and then gets his prize. He grins as he goes to the exit of the building, outside he starts bouncing his ball and catching it while humming the tune to 'oh my darling.'

He was so busy humming, that he didn't catch the ball when he bounced it again. It starts to roll towards his car and it goes under.

"God damn it." He sighs and unlocks his car. Billy puts his plush on the passenger side then closes the door. He bends down and looks under the car.

He sees his ball, but it's too far too reach. Billy looks around to make sure no one was in the parking lot. The coast was clear so he easily lifts his car up with one hand and quickly gets his ball.

Then he carefully puts his car down. The teen then gets in his car and starts driving away. Now Billy may have looked around the parking lot, but he didn't check to see if anyone would be watching from inside of the arcade.

Dustin was standing at the door with his mouth a gape. He was in pure shock. He just saw Billy Hargrove pick up a car like it was a feather. 

Max said Billy worked out, but it can't be to the point where he can lift up a freakin car. 

"Guys, Steve, Steve!" He shouts and starts running. Dustin frantically looks for his friends and when he finds them, he rushes over to them. "Guys, guys!"

"Dustin calm down, what's wrong?" Steve ask. 

"It's Billy." 

Steve looked worried now. "Did he hurt you?" Dustin shakes his head. "We need to go to Mike's house and I'll tell you what happened. This is an emergency."

"Are you sure?" Lucas ask and Dustin nods. "I'm absolutely positive, now let's go." 

They all nod and starts heading towards the exit. Steve wonders what Billy did to have the pre-teen so frantic, whatever it was he hopes it's not too bad. 

-

They get to Mike's house and they go in the basement, Dustin makes sure the door is shut so no one else will hear their conversation.

"Okay Dustin, you cut our arcade time short, so this better be important." Mike says. "Trust me it is. In the arcade, I was about to pass by the door to get to the super Mario game and outside I saw Billy."

"So?" Max says.

"So when I saw him, he was bouncing a ball and the ball got away from him and got underneath his car. But he was able to get it by lifting up his car!"

All of them were silent and just stare at him. "Dustin are you on any drugs or something?"  Lucas ask with a raised brow. “I’m not on drugs, dickhead! I'm telling the truth!”

"How can he left up a car?"

"I don't know he just can!"

"Okay Dustin, calm down. Maybe he was using a car jack and you didn't see it." Steve says, but Dustin shook his head. "No, he wasn't using one. He lifted it up, I swear. Guys do you know what does this means?"

All of them really didn't know so they shrugged. "It means he has super strength and he's like Superman or something."

"You mean like bizarro Superman, Billy would be more like him." Lucas says and all of them nod in agreement. 

"Max did you know anything about this?" Mike ask and she shook her head. "I've never seen him left anything like a car. When he needs his car to be lifted, he uses a jack."

"See Dustin, you probably weren't paying attention enough. So why don't we just go back to the arcade." 

Dustin thought for a moment before saying. "If I can get proof, then will you guys believe me?" Steve sighs, god this kid is persistent. "Fine, if you get proof, then we'll believe you, okay?" 

Dustin grins. "Good, my mom just got a camera so I can take a picture for when it happens again."

-  
Billy was in the kitchen making dinner for him and Max, since Neil and Susan weren't here for the night.

He was making sloppy joes, he was going to make mac and cheese, but he wasn't in the mood for it, he was really craving a good sloppy joe. 

The timer to the oven goes off and he stops cooking the meat in the pan for a moment to get an oven mitt. 

He puts it on and takes out some fries from the oven. After setting them on the counter, he turns off the burner to the frying pan, then he starts walking to Max's room.

"Hey shitbird, dinner is ready." He hears the girl grumble before responding back. “coming asshole." 

Billy goes back to the kitchen and starts getting two plates and some buns. As he was putting the meat on the buns, Max came out and sat at the table. 

"What's for dinner?"

"Sloppy joes." 

Max frowns a little, "I wanted mac and cheese." Billy huffs and rolls his eyes. What kid complains about having sloppy joes?

"Too bad, besides we had mac and cheese yesterday."

"Yeah, buts it's kraft." Billy was getting a little annoyed. "Just be grateful I even made you dinner." Billy goes for the oven pan of fries to put some on the plates, but he was so distracted from talking to Max, that he forgot to put on a glove.

"There are some kids in the world that are getting noth -FUCK!" 

Max jumps at his sudden shout and Billy nearly drops the pan on the floor.  Billy holds his hand tight and hisses at the pain. "Motherfucker!" Billy goes to sink and turns on some cold water.

"Damn it Max, okay you know what, no more talking to me when I'm making dinner." Max glares at him and says "I was going to ask if you were all right, but never mind. Plus it's not my fault you didn't put on a glove."  

Billy growls in frustration and waits a few seconds. His hand was starting to blister, but in five seconds the skin started to heal itself. 

Once it was completely better, he turns off the water and goes over to the counter. He carfully puts the fries on the plates and goes over the table.

"Here." He says while giving Max her plate. Max gives him a funny look as he sits down and starts eating.

"Doesn't your hand still hurt?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it." 

"I wasn't going to."

"Just eat your damn food." Max huffs and picks up her sandwich, she started eating and noticed Billy's hand.

It didn't look injured or anything. How can he burn his hand and not have an injury?

-

Dustin was in his room putting some film in his mom's camera, he told her that he needed it for a school project and she believed him. 

All he has to do is keep a close eye on Billy and get his proof. Once he was done he puts the camera strap around his neck and looks in his mirror, smiling.

"I could probably get my proof in the newspaper once I have it." He was about to take off the camera but his mother calls him.

"Dusty, can you go outside and finds Mews." Dustin sighs, they got a new cat and named it Mews the second. His mother was happy with the new cat, but it gets out of the house too much. 

"Okay mom!" He goes out his room and then soon he's out of the house. 

"Here mews 2, here kitty." The boy calls out, he starts walking down the street to look for the cat. Dustin turns a corner and when he does, he's shocked to see Billy Hargrove. 

Dustin backs up a little so he doesn't notice him. Billy was looking underneath his car and he was talking in a low voice. 

"Here kitty, kitty, come on I need to go and I don't wanna run you over." Billy must of found the cat before Dustin.

"Come on kitty, go home or something." Billy then grabs the edge of the car and starts lifting it up. Dustin's eyes go wide and he quickly gets his camera ready. 

"Come on kitty, go." The cat meows and leaves. Dustin takes the picture, but he forgot about the flash and Billy notices it. 

He drops his car immediately in alarm. "Who's there!"

"Shit!" Dustin whispers and starts running, he runs as fast he cans until he gets back to his house. He's about to open his door but something touches his leg, making him jump.

He looks down and sighs in relief when he sees its Mews. "Come on, lets go inside before he kills us."

When they're in, Dustin's mother comes to them and picks up the cat. "Thank you for finding him Dusty."

"You're welcome. Hey Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can you help me get these pictures developed tomorrow." He needs to show Steve and the group his proof immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- this chapter is cruel

Max was just getting back from skating outside, she was a little tired. So she just wanted to go in the living room and watch some T.V. 

She puts her skateboard down and takes off her shoes. When Max gets there she groans in annoyance. 

Billy was on the couch, asleep. Laying on his stomach. "You gotta be kidding me." She's not sure if she wants to wake him up. He might bite her head off if she does. 

Max shakes his shoulder a little. "Hey jackass wake up." But it doesn't wake him up, Max sighs and decides to maybe go in her room. But she wants to play a small joke on her brother first.

She reaches into her pocket and takes out a scrunchie, she sometimes uses it for her hair. she'll just put it on Billy so when he wakes up, he'll be a little confused.

Max gently grabs his hair and stretches the scrunchie open. When she was about to put it on, she sees something on Billy's neck that makes her gasp.

She drops his hair and rushes to her room. She gets a walkie-talkie from underneath her bed and turns it on.

When she gets a signal, she speaks into it. "Guys, guys we need an emergency meeting pronto, I think we need to have it at Hop's place. Have everyone there."

-  
In two hours everyone was at Hop's cabin, the whole gang. 

Hop was a little grumpy that everyone was in his cabin, but the kids claimed it was an emergency, so he'll allow it.

"This better be important." He mumbles into his cup of coffee. "It is Chief. We are in danger."

"Danger?" El says while looking worried, Hop had to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder to keep her calm

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Billy Hargrove is real super villain." All of the adults give Dustin a blank look, Lucas face palms. "He means that there's something not normal about Billy. You know besides the fact that he's a psychopath."

Dustin reaches into his pocket and takes out a folded picture. "He has superpowers." He shows the picture of Billy holding a car up.

All of them look at it with wide eyes. Dustin has the photo passed around so everyone can see. "Holy shit." Jonathan says and Steve couldn't believe his eyes. Dustin was actually fucking right about this.

"That's not all. Today I saw something on his neck. I was going to play a small joke on him involving his hair and when I pulled it aside I saw a number tattoo on his neck. Like the one el has. It was the number 20."

"So what your saying is, he's from the lab?" Nancy ask. 

"I think." 

El perked up a little knowing there's another person in this town like her. "Brother?" Max shook her head at that. "No trust me, you don't want him as a brother." 

"Besides um...super strength what else can he do?"

"Well, me and him were having dinner the other night and he burned his hand. He was screaming in pain one minute and the next minute he was fine."

"That can only mean one thing, he can heal fast." Mike says.

"You mean like the wolverine? thats kind of cool." Will says and Mike looks at him like's crazy. "This isn't cool, it means he's unstoppable and can probably destroy everything in his way." 

"What should we do?" Joyce asked.

No one really had an idea what to do, until Dustin spoke up. "We can call the lab, make a deal. Like we give them Billy and in exchange they leave El alone." 

"Okay but how are we even going to get Billy there?" Jon ask and Nancy answers "one of us can follow him and when we have him in a good spot we can call them to come. Max do you know any places he likes to go?"

Max thinks for a moment before saying "he does like going to the junkyard for spare parts for his car."

"Perfect we can trap him there." Mike says "Max call us when he goes there again."

"But I'm not sure when he's heading there again." 

"Just break a headlight on his car or something and he'll have to go there for a new one. Hop you have lab's number right?"

Hop gives a nod, but looks little hesitant about this and so did Steve. "Maybe we should find another option." The teen says. "I agree." Joyce speaks up, she doesn't think any kid should be in that place.

"But if we do this, El can probably be safe, she won't have to hide anymore if we give them what they want, don't you want that for her?”  
Nancy ask.

Steve can feel all of their eyes on him, all of them waiting for an answer. "Yeah I do." And Joyce gives a reluctant nod.

"Good then it's settled. Call them and have them go to the junkyard.” everyone nods in agreement. 

"we’ll also have to make sure that they don't hurt him."  Hopper says.

-  
It was another Friday and school was just over, kids were going to their lockers, getting books and heading out.

Billy was heading towards his car, but a hand touch his shoulder. He turns around, ready to snap at whoever touches him, but when he turns around he sees that it's Steve.  
"What Harrington?"

"Dustin says he saw you in his neighborhood...sitting in your car. He wants to know what you were doing there."

"Who the fuck is Dustin?" 

"He's one of the kids I babysit."

"Oh." Billy gives a shrug and walks to his car with Steve following him. "I usually just take drives around the town to clear my head." He pulls out his keys and starts to unlock his door.

"Why does he want to know?”

"He was just worried I guess." Billy rolls his eyes a little. These kids are so paranoid of him. "Tell your little nerd pal I wasn't there to terrorize him and to mind his own business." 

Billy gets in his car and starts to drive off. 

Billy drives over to the middle school and he sees Max waiting for him. She gets in and Billy notice that she looked a little nervous. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Just drive." 

"Bossy brat." Billy mumbles and Max flips him off. When they start to drive, Max twiddles with her fingers and ask. "Can we stop at the store? I need a notebook for school."

"Don't you already have a notebook?"

"It's filled up genius, are you going to take me or not?" 

"Fine, but lets make it quick." They drive to the main part of town and soon they stop by a convenience store. Billy turns off the car and both get out. "Come on." They go in and Max starts going to the section where they sell school supplies, while Billy goes to a different aisle filled with snacks.

Max sees that he distracted and sneaks pass him to go outside. She reaches into her pocket and takes out a rock and a sling shot that Lucas let her borrow.

She stands back from the car and puts the rock in the sling shot. She takes aim and fires the rock. 

It hits the headlight, she quickly puts the sling shot back and quickly goes back inside the store.

She gets a notebook from the school supply section. Billy meets her at the counter and he has a bag of chips that's he's probably going to buy for himself.

"I hope you have money." He says and Max nods. She reaches into her pocket and takes out crumpled up dollar bills. After she pays for the book, Billy pays for his bag of chips and they go out the store.

Billy nearly screeches when he sees his car. 

"What the fuck! Are you kidding me!" He wanted to punch whoever did this and the sad part about it was that he just had his car fixed from when his sister drove it. She left a lot of dents in it.

"Fucking hate living in this town." They get in the car and Billy starts it. "I'm going to the junk yard tomorrow after dinner. Just tell Dad I went on a date. You think you can do that?"

Max gives a nod. "Yeah, I can." That was weird to Billy, usually Max isn't really willing to help him out. She must be less bitchy today.

-  
Later that night Steve, Nancy and Jonathan were at the lab facility with Hop. They weren't going to let them in, but they recognized Hop and soon let them in the building

The first person to greet them was Sam Owens. 

"Chief Hopper....What brings you here?"

"We need to talk." Owens lifts his brow a little and looks at the three teens besides the chief. "We can talk, but those three will have to wait here."

"No, because what we need to talk about, concerns them too." 

"What could be so important that you need them-“

"We have something of yours. Well we think." Steve says, cutting him off. "And what might that be?"

"we'll tell you when you when we get in your office. But if you don't let them in, then we'll leave." Hop says firmly, 

Owens considers it for a moment and nods. "Very well, let's go." 

They take the elevator to go up to the second floor, there Owens leads them his office, he shuts the door once they're inside. 

The man gets four chairs and puts them in-front of his desk and then sits in his own chair behind it.

"Now you say you have something I might want?" 

"Um yeah, we know this kid who might of came from here." Steve answer and Owens looks more interested now. "You do? what's his name?"

"Billy, but his tattoo number is 20." Owens looks at them with disbelief. "Really? Are you sure?”

Nancy nods and says, "yeah, he's strong. Like really strong. He can lift up heavy stuff like cars."

“He also seems to heal." Hop says while taking out a photo from his pocket and he hands it to Owens. "Do you recognize him?"

Owens looks at the photo and he was astonish. "Oh my god, we thought...what do you want if you give him to us?"

"I want you to leave my daughter alone."

"Your daughter?"

"Eleven, she is in my care and I want her to have a normal life. If we get Billy to you then your whole Facility will stop trying to look for her." 

Owens stares at the picture a little longer before holding out his hand for Hopper to shake. "You have a deal, this one has more importance to us then your daughter." 

"But if we give him to you, don't hurt him." Steve says after Hop was done shaking his hand. "You just keep him somewhere safe, don't treat him as a prisoner.”

Hop nods in agreement. "don't keep him locked up. Just maybe take him to a safe house and just monitor him a little.”

"We can do that, put if hurts any of the staff we will have to defend ourselves." 

"It better not be with guns." Hop says with a glare. "Can't keep any promises Chief." 

After the teens and the chief left. Owens looks at the picture again.

"We finally found you." He reaches into a certain desk drawer and takes out a folded piece of paper. It had phone number on it.

He picks up his desk phone and dials the number. He waits a moment before the other line picks up. 

"Hello?" A voice says.

"Brenner, it's me. We found him, we actually found 20."

-  
The next night Billy was driving towards the junkyard, he going to look for a headlight and maybe some other spare parts, then fix his car.

But he doubts that he'll be able to find a good headlight. After all, all of the cars in the junkyard are recked.

But he could still use some parts for the car. When he gets there, he parks his car outside of the gate and then gets out. 

He looks at all of the different junk and cars piled up. His eyes land on a van, he's not looking at the headlight, but a bobble head in the car on the dashboard. 

He goes over to it and pulls on the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Come on." He mumbles and pulls little harder, but it still wouldn't open.

This time Billy uses his full strength and rips the door off, then throws it to the side. He reaches inside and grabs the toy. It was a Mickey Mouse bobble head, it had the classic red shorts. It's a little scratched up, but he still likes it.

The blonde puts it in his pocket and was about to continue his search but he sees cars coming towards the gate. They were vans and black cars.

When they get closer Billy's eyes go wide. He seen these vans before. Billy quickly gets behind a pile of a junk and hides behind it.

He hears people get out of the cars and vans. He takes a peak, he sees a very familiar man and sees men with guns. That man was Martin Brenner 

One of the men hand Brenner a megaphone. 

"20 or Billy, witch ever you prefer. I know your here, so come out and make this easy for the both of us." Billy doesn't answer him, he stays behind the pile of junk. 

"Okay, I guess we need to do this the hard way." Brenner puts the megaphone down and turns to one of his lackeys. "Go get him." 

The man nods and gets his gun ready. The man enters the junkyard and they all watch as he goes in further. 

But before he can go further, a broken microwave comes flying at him. It hits him in the head, knocking him out

Brenner sighs. "Should of know he do that." They see Billy come out from his hiding place and he's holding an old looking car above his head.

"It's good to see you still have your strength Billy." Billy growls and lifts the car higher.

"Come any closer and I will fucking throw this." That threat made Brenner's men hold up their guns. "Hold your fire." Brenners says while holding up a finger. 

"Billy put it down and let's be civil about this." Billy glares at the man with so much hatred. "Sure I'll put it down." He throws the car at them.

"Move!" Brenner shouts and all of them scatter. After that they start shooting at him, a bullets hits Billy in the shoulder and one in the arm. 

"Fuck!"

"Stop shooting, he heals!" Brenner yells, they did what he said and they hold their fire. Billy was just pissed off now. He just came here for some parts and now he's being shot at.

The bullets fall out of him and his wounds starts to heal. He marches over to Brenner and grabs him by throat. And lifts him up. 

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't crush your skull?" The man gasp breath and struggles a little. "Because if you don't cooperate then my men back at the lab will go after your family, in small town like this, they can find them easily."

Too be honest, if they killed Neil, Billy wouldn't mind at all. But Susan and Max, Billy doesn't like Susan, but he wouldn't wish death on her. And Max, she's just a child, an annoying one, but he's not going to have her killed because of him. 

"If you come with us, we'll leave them alone and we won't hurt you. In fact I have some other terms you might like." 

Billy considers it for a moment but first he ask, "how did you find me?"

"We got some tips." Brenner then gives a cruel smile. "Your sister and her friends told us about you. Had some proof of what you were." Billy looked shocked, they actually sold him out, did they really hate him that much?

"So do you really wanna stay here in this town and be around people who wanted to get rid of you, not care about you?"

Billy felt destroyed that he was this hated to be sold out like this. 

"Come with us and do what you were made to do." Billy sighs and puts the man down. "If I go with you, you won't hurt them?"

"Your family? We won't, just come with us." Billy nods and starts following him. "Wait, there is one person that I do want gone."

"I assume it be your father, correct?"

Billy gives a nod.

"The time's I knew Neil, I know he wasn't an ideal parent like your mother. When do you want it done?"

"When's he's out of the house and remember don't touch my step sister or Susan." Max may have betrayed him like this, but he still wouldn't want harm to her.

"We won't. They will be safe, now let's go." Billy follows Brenner to one of his car, it a Rolls Royce. "Is this your car?" Billy ask and Brenner nods. 

"Good." Billy picks up the car and throws it in the junkyard, watching it crash to the ground. All the gunman have their weapons pointed at him again. "Put your guns down." Brenner said.

"The boy was simply letting off some steam, weren't you?" Billy flares his nostrils, but nods. "That's quit all right, I can afford another one. Let's just go in one of the vans."

Billy follows Brenner to a van and they get in. When they sit, Brenner puts a hand on Billy's cheek and says 

"my boy, you will be contributing to an important cause with your abilities."

They soon drive off, Billy wonders if Max and her friends will be happy now that they got what they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will Invole Billy being put in a safe house and Steve feeling guilty. Also I will write how el feels about this whole situation.
> 
> I know you guys might be pissed with their decision, but it’ll get better soon. Plus this chapter was going to be a lot crueler, but I toned it down a little bit


	3. Chapter 3

Billy was brought to the facility. When they're in, they go inside the building and get on a elevator. The gunmen were still close to Brenner and Billy, it made the boy feel a little uncomfortable.

"You think you can tell these guys to take it easy with their guns?"

"They're just being cautious."

"A little too cautious." They soon get to the right floor and they get off, then go to an exam room. In there, Billy is greeted by a middle age doctor.

"You must be Billy, I'm Sam Owens." He holds his hand out to shake, Billy rolls his eyes but shakes his hand. "I'll be giving you a physical and running a few test. Tonight you'll be sleeping here and tomorrow we'll be moving you to a new location.

"Better not be somewhere crappy." Billy mumbles while walking over to a mug filled with some lollipops. They must be for younger patients, Billy helps himself to one. 

"Please sit on the table, Billy does what he says and Owens goes to over to him. "First thing I want is a blood sample."

"For what? To clone me or some shit?" Billy half jokes

"Um, no. I need to make sure there are no diseases in you." Owens puts on some gloves and gets out a case of syringes and Needles. "Don't have a phobia of needles, do you?"

"No, Just get this thing over with so I can go outside and smoke.”

-  
The next day, Steve was at school sitting with Jonathan and Nancy at lunch. He was digging a fork around his plate and he was quiet .

"Something wrong Steve?" Nancy asked.

"Huh? Oh, no I'm fine." 

"You're lying," Jon says flatly, making Steve glare at him a little bit. Steve was not in the mood to deal with Jonathan being a smart ass right now. "How would you know?"

"Because you're a terrible liar." Steve was close to getting up and leaving. "He's right, you're not really the best at it. What's wrong?" Steve flicks a crumb to the side with his fork and hesitates before speaking "What we did yesterday didn't seem okay."

"You mean this whole thing with Billy? Steve it was for the best, it'll keep us and probably him safe."

"no one should be at that place."

"No offense Steve, but why are you so worried? He beat the shit out of you and to be honest he's not really a good person." Jonathan says while giving Steve a questioning look. 

"Yeah, but the people in that place are worse."  Nancy gets up from her side of the table and sits next to Steve and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Hop will make they're treating him okay, he said that each month he'll visit Billy and make sure he's alright."

"And if he's not?"

"Then he'll take him away from them." That makes Steve a little relieved, but Jonathan opens his mouth. "If he does take him back, then let's hope he's not too pissed off." Steve starts to glare at him again. 

"We sent him to those assholes, of course he would be really pissed, dipshit." Steve gets up from the table and leaves. He needs to get away from those two for a a while.  
-  
It was almost 12:00 and Billy was outside the facility, in the parking lot and he was smoking. they were going to move him to a new location in 30 minutes. He able to get out of the building by himself without those stupid gunmen following him around. 

He was tired and angry, he didn't get much sleep last night. It was hard sleeping that night because all of the stress he has, also he was too angry too fall alseep.

Being around these people again made him worried, they’re probably going to use him in the worst way possible.

Billy checks his watch and sees he has 20 minutes left before it's time to go. He sighs and takes one last drag of his cigarettes before dropping it and crushing it with his boot. 

After doing that, he notices something behind one of the parked cars. It looked like a person. "Who's there? Come out."

It takes a minute but soon the person steps away from their hiding spot. It was a young girl wearing overalls and a blue shirt. Her hair was black and curly, Billy goes over to her. 

"What are you doing here kid? This is no place for a little girl." The girl looks at him with a bit of a sad look. "I wanted to see if you were okay."

"You don't even know me and I definitely don't know you, so why are you concern?" She looks around to see if no one is coming, then says. "I know you and these people are bad."

Billy does agree with her on that, but how would she know? Has she been here before?

"Your sister Max told me about you." Oh great, one of Max's little nerd pals that probably had part in getting him here. "Are you okay? did they hurt you?" 

"Why do you care? Look they didn't hurt me okay, I'm fine." But she shakes her head, disagreeing with him. "they can't hurt me a lot, look." Billy takes his car key out of his pocket and puts it against his palm.

He makes a cut on his hand and shows the girl as it heals. "See, I'm going to be fine. Now go home."

"But you're hurting, you feel hurt. You're sad and upset." Billy almost hates that she was right. "You shouldn't be here, you should leave." She grabs his hand and tries to get him to follow her, but he wouldn't budge.

He wants to go, but he can't. He gently pulls his hand away from her. "I can't, I have to stay here, if I don’t, then they’ll hurt Max.”

She looks very sad when he said that, why would she be sad over him? Max must of told her how horrible he is. "Kid don't look so upset, I'll be fine okay?"

It takes her moment before nodding, but she still looked distraught. "Come on, cheer up curly, in fact.." Billy reaches into his pocket and takes out the bobble head he found at the junkyard. "Here you can have this, I won't be needing it." 

She takes the toy and stares at it in awe, "You can keep it, if I get a smile." He pushes down on the toy's head, making it bobble and the girl smiles a bit.

"Thank you." The girl hugs him and Billy is just taken back by it. "I'll get you out of here soon, Promise." 

She lets go of him and puts the toy in her pocket, then she starts walking away. She waves bye to him and Billy actually waves back. 

When she was gone, he checks his watch, his thirty minutes were up. It was time for him to go. Soon he sees Brenner coming and the man goes over to him. "Ready?"

Billy huffs but nods. "I better not be sitting in those crappy vans."

"You will be sitting in a van, but not a crappy one. It's a new Honda, now come along." Billy follows the man to the front of the building and he takes Billy to a new looking black van.

"Some of my colleges will be in their vehicles and will be following us, just for safety reasons." 

"Whatever." Billy says while opening the door and getting in, He sits in the passenger side while Brenner sits in the driver seat and starts the car.

He pulls out a walkie-talkie from his pocket and presses the button on it. "We're moving Owens, get the others to follow us." He puts the thing back in his pocket and starts going out the parking lot. 

"When we get there, I'm sure you'll like the place, it's not a white room you slept in last night. Something the matter? you look quit disturbed." Brenner asked with fake concern and it made Billy glare at him.

"Just shut the fuck up and drive." Brenner smirks at that.

"You were always the most rebellious one, 20."

"My name is Billy." The boy growls, he refuses to be called that number ever again. He’s still a damn person, not a number.  
-  
When El is back at Hop's cabin, Hop was in the kitchen, taking a store brought pizza out of the oven.

"Where were you?"

"Taking a walk." She says while going to the table and sitting. Hop cuts four slices and sits down, He hands El her plate. When Hop starts eating, he noticed how El looked. She seemed upset.

"What's wrong? usually when I make pizza you be eating like there's no tomorrow." El takes her slice and bites into it. "Everything is fine." 

"Wasn't it you that said friends don't lie? So what's wrong?" She puts her slice down and twiddles with her fingers. "We shouldn't of send Billy to the bad men."

"What?"

"We should of never send him, They'll hurt him." She started to remember all the times they hurt her and it made her a little bit more upset. "El he can heal, I'm sure they can't-"

"It doesn't matter, he still hurts, like on the inside." Just because he can heal doesn't mean he won't feel any emotional pain everyday from being with those people, for El the emotional pain was always worst then the physical.

"El I'm going to be checking up on him every month, If they mistreat him then I'll bring him back to Hawkins, okay?"

El sighs and nods, but she gets up from the table. "I'll eat lunch later." With that she goes to her room and closes the door.

She reaches into her pocket and takes out the bobble head. She puts it on her night stand and flicks the head, making it move. 

"Hope you’re okay, brother." She whispers as she watches the head of the toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcomed, also next chapter will be 2000 words again


	4. Chapter 4

At 7:00 am Billy was at the safe house, it was out of town and out of state. The house was a nice looking cabin. 

It looked too nice, this made Billy suspicious. Was Brenner trying to make Billy trust him in some way? trying to have Billy let his guard down?"

"What is this bullshit?" He ask while glaring at Brenner. "Your new home."

"I know that, but why is it... nice?"

"I figure you would want something homey." Billy narrows his eyes at him, this man is not going to make him trust him just by giving him a nice home. Soon the cars that were following them also park around the house. 

"Where are we anyway?"

"Ohio, now let's get inside and maybe have something to eat. I'm sure your hungry after that long drive." Brenner gets out and Billy hesitates, almost too cautious to follow him, but he unbuckles his seatbelt and goes. 

The people in the vans also got out and Brenner went to one of them. “Secure the area for while." His employee nods and goes to tell the others.

"Come on, let's go." He says to Billy and they start walking to the door. Brenner takes a key from his pocket and unlocks the door. 

When they walk in, Billy sees that the cabin is nicer on the inside. Good furniture, nice wooden floors, a chandelier was on the ceiling in the living room. The whole house had a rustic style to it.

"The fridge in the kitchen should already have food. My men came here before us to make sure." He leads billy to the kitchen and the kitchen was just as nice and expensive looking as the rest of the house.

Brenner washes his hands and then takes off his suit jacket. He goes to the fridge and takes out a pack of steaks and some eggs, then takes some seasonings from a cabinet. "How does steak and eggs sound?"

"I rather not have you cook for me.”

"I won't poison you or anything, I need you alive." Brenner gets a knife from the drawer and starts cutting open the pack of steaks. 

"This house is too nice. why you put me in here instead of locking me up in white cell like you did when I was a child?"

"I figure it be a nice change. Your mother enjoyed the house we let her stay in." Billy paused for a moment at that. "What?"

"We kept you're mother in a house like this when she was pregnant with you." Billy clenched his fist and glared. "You kept my mom captive?"

"Now captive is a strong word, she refuse to have you born in a lab, so we brought her to a place like this." Billy huffs and clenches his fist harder. "Now of course she wasn't allowed to leave, but we made sure she was comfortable-"

"Stop talking before I pick up the oven and throw it at you." Billy would absolutely do it and enjoy it. 

Brenner only nods and takes out a plate from the cabinets. He puts the stakes on the plates and starts seasoning them. "Why don't you go wait. There's no T.V. but there are some books in the living room."

Billy gives him one last look of hatered before going out the kitchen. He goes to the living room and sees a medium size book case.

He goes to it and looks for something he might be interested in. In a few minutes he finds one that he likes. The book was 'mice and men.' One was his favorites.

Billy goes over to the living room and sits in a chair. But before Billy starts reading he gets up and puts the book down. Then he picks up the chair and takes it over to a window. He likes a little bit of sunlight when he's reading, plus he had a good view of the kitchen. 

He can keep an eye on Brenner a bit, Billy goes back to get the book and sits, then begins reading.

But reading and trying to relax was going to be a little hard with that man being in the same house with him.  
-  
In the morning, Max was at the table eating some cereal, Susan was sitting with her and cutting some coupons out of a newspaper.

It was a little different without Billy, but not too different. She didn't have to deal with Billy's attitude or anger and she was just fine with that. 

Also it would be better for her and Lucas, because lucas won't have to be worry when she hangs out with her. 

While she was finishing up her food, Neil came out and he looked very annoyed. "Did your brother tell you where he went?"

Max shook her head and drank her milk from the bowl. "I'm not sure where he is.”

"Well if he comes back, he's going to get it and I’m taking that car away too." Neil goes to coffee pot and pours himself a mug. "Susan can you take Max to school?"

Susan nods and stacks all of her coupons in a neat pile, "sure, it'll give me a chance to stop at the store. Max are you finish with your breakfast?” Max nods and goes to put her bowl in the sink. "Yeah I'm ready." 

She puts on her book bag and grabs her skateboard, Susan frowned a little bit. She wished Max didn't carry that thing around, to her it's un-lady like to skateboard around so much.

Susan grabs her keys and purse. Once she has all of coupons in her bag, she goes to the door with Max following behind her. 

In the car, Max and Susan listened to the radio, Fleetwood Mac was playing and Max found it so much better then Billy's loud metal music. 

"Max?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you don't know where your brother is?”

"No and he's not my brother." She mumbles the last part. "Max don't say that."

"Well he's not, he’s just some jerk that lives with me. Plus I'm sure he's fine." Susan sighs, but nods. "I suppose so, this isn't the first time he did this. He'll be back."

"Um yeah." She felt guilty for lying and maybe she should be a little more concerned, but Billy can’t get too hurt right.

Plus the lab said they won't hurt him, so she’s sure he's fine. "Hey after school can I go to the arcade?"

"You still like going there?"

"Yeah, to hang out with my friends." 

"Don't you maybe have any female friends instead of all those boys?” Max huffs and crosses her arms. Well at least with Billy he didn't judge her for having male friends and not doing girly things. "Why does it matter? They’re my friends. Can I please go?"

Susan sighs again. "Okay, I'll take you." 

Soon they get to the school and Max gets out. "I'll see you later, love you."

"Love you too Mom." When she drives away, Max sees her friends and she skateboards towards them. "Hey guys." She greets them with a smile.

"Hey Max, so how was your morning without Billy?" Dustin ask. "It was okay, wasn't too different."

"Yeah but isn’t it less stressful without him?" Lucas ask and Max nods. "Yeah it is, but..."

"But what?"

"Did we really do the right thing?" Dustin puts a hand on her shoulder, "It was for the best Max, they said they won't hurt him." 

"And if they do, Hop will take him back." Lucas says. “unfortunately." Mike mumbles and Max glares at him a little. "What? I thought you hated him?" 

"I do, look let's stop talking about this and go to class." All of them nod and start walking towards the entrance of the school.  
-  
Billy was on the fourth chapter of his book, when Brenner called him to eat. He puts down his book and goes to the kitchen.

Billy sees two plates of perfectly cooked steak and scrambled egg whites, also there a bowl of fruit and two glasses of orange juice.

"I hope you’re still hungry. Please sit." Billy sits on one of the stools near the counter and grabs a plate, then fork.

He inspects the food a little before trying it. It was good, but he’s not admitting that out loud. “I’ll let you get comfortable here and tomorrow we’ll get to work.” 

“Geeze how nice of you.” He stabs his stake and takes a bite of it. “I see that you’re still upset.”

“Yeah of course I’m still upset.” Brenner only takes a sip of his drink and says “Don’t worry you’ll get use to it here. Your mother did-“

Brenner was cut off from Billy stabbing a fork near Brenner‘ hand. It was impaled into the marble and it was a clear warning. “Shall I get you another fork?” Billy only glares and takes the fork out. Billy drinks his orange juice and gets up. “Where’s my room?”

“Down the hallway, you don’t want your food?”

“Lost my damn appetite.” Before Billy could leave Brenner speaks up. “So much anger and you don’t know what to do it, but in time it’ll be useful. You’ll use it on people who’ll deserve it.”

“You mean people like you?”

Brenner only smirks. “Not likely, but you’ll find out tomorrow. So please, get some rest, you’ll need it.” 

Billy doesn’t say anything, he just leaves. He has an idea what Brenner has in store for him. 

Brenner is going to break him and remold him into something terrifying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-some homophobic language and sorry for any mistakes.

The next day Billy was woken up early by Brenner.

He gave him a rough shake, making him growl. "What?" He grits out. "Get up and get dressed. We have to go."

"Go where?" 

"I'll tell you when we're in the car, now get dressed." Brenner leaves the room shutting the door. Billy sighs and gets up, he puts on the clothes he had on yesterday and uses the bathroom. 

When he's out of his room, Brenner throws him a granola bar. "You'll eat more after we're done for today." Brenner opens the front door and Billy follows him. 

"Where are we going?" 

"We have a facility here, we're going there to do some training." Billy started to feel a bit of dread in his stomach. He remembers the first time these people wanted him to train.

He was 11 and they tried to train him to fight, it was a vey painful experience. Brenner saw the look on his face and said "don't worry, it won't be anything too extreme." 

It took at least 2 hours to get there. When Brenner parked the car, Billy saw one of the vans pull up besides them. 

The door opens to the van and out comes a very tall man, wearing some combat boots, white shirt with pit stains and he had dog tags.

His expression was hard, his hair was buzzed and grey, he had a bit of a beard, the man look liked he was in his late 40s. 

He was goes over to Billy's door and pulls it open. The man looks Billy up and down, he raises his brow and looks to Brenner. "Is this the new asset?"

"Asset?" Billy questions and Brenner nods. "Don't look like much, he looks like some weak faggot."

Billy turned from confuse to angry really quick. "What the fuck did you just call me?" 

"A faggot, you sure as hell look like one." At that Billy gives him a hard punch to the face. The guy stumbles back a little and spits out some blood. 

Then he gives a chuckle. "A faggot, but a firey one. I like that." Billy was about to come at him again, but Brenner grabs his shoulder to hold him back. 

"Let's not escalate this any further. This is your personal trainer Jeffery. You'll have a three hour session. I'll be back later."

"You're not going to stay and make sure I cooperate or something?" Brenner shakes his head and heads towards the car. "Jeffrey will be giving me updates on you, so there's no need for me to watch." With that the man gets in the car and soon drives away. 

"All right blondie, follow me." Billy grunted at blondie, But it was better then faggot. Billy follows the man towards the building.

This facility is almost bigger then the one back in Hawkins and California. Inside they head toward an elevator and get in. 

he sees Jeffery press a button to the basement floor. As they wait to get there, the man stares at Billy with a heavy glaze and it made the boy feel uneasy. 

"Quit staring jarhead." But he doesn't, he keeps his eyes on a Billy. "What number are you, asset?"

"None of your business and my name is Billy" They finally get to the basement and they get out of the elevator. 

The room was full of tables with weapons, guns, knives, hand grenades, Billy even saw a couple of bazookas. 

"We are going to do target practice. You'll be ten times more useful once you learn how to use a gun probably." 

"Why do I need to-"

"I'm not here to answer questions, I'm just here to train you. Whatever question you have ask Brenner." Jeffery goes to a table and grabs two hand guns and hands one to Billy. 

"Now let's go." 

"Where the hell are we going now?"

"Roof, there's targets set up for you." 

When they get to the top of the building, Billy sees some human figure targets. Jeffery shows him how to get the gun ready and correctly hold it then tells him to keep his aim steady. 

He lets Billy concentrate a little before telling him to shoot. When Billy does he misses the target. "Try again and go for the chest." 

Billy takes aim again, but it hits the shoulder. "I'm starting to have doubts about Brenner choosing you. How old are you anyway?"

"17." 

"A bit young, now what number are you?"

"Again, none of your business." Billy takes another shot and finally gets the chest area. "Good job Barbie, in no time you'll be an expert shooter." 

Before Billy could give an angry replay, the man takes the gun out of his hand. He reaches into his pocket and takes out some bullets.  

He puts them into the gun and hands it back to Billy. “Hold the gun steady and focus. Don't think about thing else but the target." Jeffery Points his gun at the target and focuses.

In a few seconds he fires. He gets the head, he fires again and then gets the chest. 

"So did you serve in Vietnam?" Billy ask once the man put his gun down. 

"Yes."

"If that's so then how did you end up working for Brenner?"

"I met Brenner a few years back, offered me a job to be a security guard at his lab. Soon he trusted me to train some of you freaks."

"I'm not a freak." Billy mumbles and the veteran gives a laugh. "Kid you were born with special abilities. It makes you a freak, but don't feel bad, we actually make you into something useful here, Soldiers. That's the only thing you're good for." 

Billy was close to hurting this man. Kids like him can be normal, if they were just left alone to live normal lives. 

"Come on, keep shooting until you hit the head or the chest, then in an hour we'll work with a shotgun.

~~~~~~~~~~

Steve was driving his car to Max's house to take her to the arcade for the day, he's been doing that a lot lately since Billy isn't here. 

All the kids were in the back, chatting with each other. Dustin was sitting next to him. "Hey Steve on Friday can we come to your house and hang out?”

"I don't know, I might be busy on Friday."

"Oh, okay." Dustin says while looking down and feeling a little disappointed. "We can go to Lucas's house this Friday-"

Steve let's out a chuckle and moves Dustin's hat to ruffle his curls. "I'm kidding, you guys can come."

"Great, can we bring El with us?" Steve nods with a smile, he'll be happy to let El join them, she's such a sweet kid. 

"She can come, just make sure to ask Hop." 

"Great, we can all watch some movies that me and Mike know she'll love and then we can play some Dungeons and dragons. I still have to teach you." 

"Um I not too good at that game Dustin. I don't think you teaching me a third time will make me understand it."

"Probably cause you're too incompetent to play." Mike mumbles with a roll of his eyes. Steve glares at him through the rearview mirror. "Watch it Wheeler before I throw you out the car." 

"Yeah watch it Mike." 

"Dustin I don't need you to repeat me." 

Soon they pull up to Max's house and the first thing Steve sees besides Max is some boxes. Boxes full of some cassettes, records, and some posters. 

Max waves to them and starts heading towards the car. She gets in the back and greets them. Steve was going to drive off, but his curiosity got the better of him. "Hey Max, what's that stuff in those boxes."

"Those? Oh um, they're things from Billy's room. It's his stuff."

"What are they doing out there?"

"His dad is planning to sell his things, since Billy isn't here to keep them." Steve found it strange and cruel that a parent would sell their kid’s things like that.

"Hey has your dad been concerned about Billy?" Max shakes her head. "He doesn't care."

"Oh." Steve wanted to drive off and just forget about this, but he couldn't. "Is your dad here now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm going to buy those boxes." All the kids give him questioning looks. "Why do you want his stuff? it's probably just bad rock records and junk."

"I'm just going to buy them and give them to Hopper. That way he can give him his stuff when he goes to see him."

"Ugh why do you care? we need to get to the arcade." Mike groans, he's thinking about biking to the arcade next time.

Steve only ignores him and gets out the car. As he's walking to the door, he starts taking out his wallet.

~~~~~~

When Billy was done practicing, they were waiting in the parking for Brenner to show up. Jeffery was smoking a cigarette and Billy watched a little.

He was craving a cigarette right now, but he was out. 

"You mind if I have one?”

"Sorry kid you're too young." He says and then he smirks "but I think I got a lollipop in my pocket."

"Fuck you." Billy spites. As they wait a little longer, Jeffery starts to speak again.

"So kid since you're going to be with me for a while, I have to make sure you remember what you are."

"Witch is....?”

“A soldier.”

Billy scowls and looks away from him. "I'm not a soldier." 

"Not now, but you will be soon. But for now you're a number. Speaking of witch, you still haven’t told me your number."

"For the last time, none of your-" Billy was cut off from being shoved to the ground. "I suggest you answer the question. I don't like being disobeyed repeatedly."

"Fuck off-Ah!" Billy was kick hard. 

"Make this easy on yourself, boy." But Billy only glares and spites at his feet. The veteran chuckles a bit before pulling Billy up and punching him. 

"What's your number?" When Billy doesn't answer, he gets another punch. "Number." 

"Suck my dick." Billy could taste some blood in his mouth and his face was getting sore. 

"What. Is. Your. Number?" He says each word with a punch. At this point, Billy's face is bruised badly, but the injuries were starting to heal themselves. 

Jeffery was about to punch him again, but Billy answers. "20. It's 20, you dick." The bastard grins and lets Billy go. "See, now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Billy growls, but he was too tired to fight, he just wants to go back to the cabin and rest. 

When Billy's face is better and not sore anymore, he looks at Jeffery with fire in his eyes. 

"I'm going to kill you for that one day."

"You're not in the position to make threats, boy."

"That's not a threat, that's a promise." Soon Brenner comes driving into the parking lot.

As soon Billy is the car, he ask "will you need Jeffery when he’s done training me?" Brenner looks at him with a raise brow and says "not really, he won't be too useful anymore. Why?"

"I want him gone.”

“As soon he’s done with you I’ll fire him.”

“No, I want him dead.”

Brenner smirks a little, this boy will be the perfect weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to know how I did in this chapter so leave a comment please


	6. Chapter 6

A month has passed by and Hopper was getting ready to go and see how Billy was doing. The kids were with him as he was getting ready to go. 

He was loading the boxes that Steve gave him, As he was doing that, the kids peeked in one of the boxes. 

"Wow, I didn't think Billy would have so many books." Dustin says as he takes a copy of the hobbit out of a box.

"I didn't think he read or knew how to." Mike says. Dustin opens the book and sees something written on the inside.

It had some writing in light blue ink and it said. "To my wild flower, love mom." Dustin was a little confused by this.

"Hey Max, haven't you told us that Billy doesn't like your mom too much?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Did she write this?" Max looked at the writing and shook her head. "That's not my mom's hand writing. It's probably Billy's real mom."

"Is she still around?"

"No, at least not here, Billy doesn't really talk about her. Whenever I ask something about her, he gets angry. The only thing I know is that Neil said she was crazy."

"Maybe that's where he gets it from." Lucas mumbles. "yeah Maybe." Dustin puts the book back in the box and hopper goes to pick it up. 

It was the last one and he was ready to go, but before he could get in his car, a familiar BMW pulled up and parked. It was Steve and he got out then went to hopper. "I'm going with you."

"What, why?"

"Um...looks it's complicated al right, just let me go. I need to see if they did something to him. Also if he gets angry at you, I can try to talk to him."

"Kid just stay-"

"I agree Hop. let Steve go with you, You'll have back up if Billy does mad. He's dangerous remember?" Dustin explains and El glares at him a little. "No he's not." She mumbles.

"Yes he is el, especially with his temper."

"No he's not, you just don't understand." She marches straight to cabin, fuming. Hop sighs and makes a mental note to talk to her when he gets back. Mike goes inside to maybe try to calm her down. 

"Come on Hop just take me, you think he's going to want to talk to a cop?" Hopper sighs again and says "get in." Steve nods and does, Hopper then turns to the kids.

"Call Joyce and tell her to come here so she can drop you guys home." All them nod and start making their way to cabin. Hop gets in and turns to Steve.

"It'll be a long trip." 

"I know."

It'll give Steve plenty of time to think of what he's going to say when he meets up with Billy.  
-  
Billy was sweaty and sore, it was 2:00 pm and he just finished doing hand to hand combat training with Jeffery.

They did it after fire arm practice, Billy was getting better with his aim lately. He can shoot targets that are far away.

It's been a month and he's been getting up every morning to be with his trainer and it's been hell. The ex-veteran would always find some way to torment him. Last week they were discussing the most vulnerable places to get shot.

To demonstrate, Jeffery shot him in the stomach and it was the worst pain imaginable. Billy cursed him to hell as he kneel on the ground, clenching his stomach.

But the man only laughed and said. "Oh quit your whining, you'll heal like usual." People need to understand just because he can heal at a fast rate doesn't mean he can't feel pain. 

"good job today 20, in no time you'll be useful, but next the time we practice fighting, don't go for my balls."

"I only kicked you there because you shot me in the fucking stomach." 

"You're still mad about that? Get over it, it was a learning experience." Billy was close to doing something worse then kicking him in the balls. 

Soon they exit the building and Brenner pulls up in his car. Billy gets in and the ride back to the safe house was silent like usual. When they pulled up to the house Brenner decides to speak.  

"Someone will be seeing you today, so go take a shower and put on some clean clothes. I'm going to get some supplies, so you'll be here by yourself for a while.”

"Wait, what?"

"A police man by the name of Hopper will be here to check up on you. You are going to tell him everything is fine and you're okay."

"And if I don't?"

"Then we will be coming after your step sister and mother. Choice is yours." Billy clenches his fist a little a bit, but nods. "Fine." He gets out of the car to go inside and get ready.

 

It took them hours but they finally got there, both Hop and Steve stared at the nice looking cabin, 

Are they actually putting effort to make sure Billy is living comfortably? They're really surprised that they didn't put Billy in some run down house.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Steve ask and Hop nods. "Yeah, the lab sent me a map in the mail to the house." 

"Why is it so...nice?" Hopper could only shrug. They walk up to the house and knock. In a few seconds the door opens and it was Billy. His hair was wet like he just washed it and he was wearing a baggy white shirt and some jeans. The blonde looked very tired, he had some bags under his eyes. 

He stares at them with a bit of surprise and then anger. He wonders why the hell is Harrington here. “What are you doing here?”

"We came to see if everything was al right." Hop answers. Billy gives a fake smile and says "that's very thoughtful, even if you, Max and the rest of the nerd gang got me in this shit hole in the first place."

Both Hop and Steve looked a little guilty now. "How is everything here?"

"It's fine, now can you please go?”

"Are you sure? are they doing anything that's hurting you-"

"I said I’m fine, now go away." Billy was about to close the door, but Steve stops it with his foot. "Wait, we have your stuff. You want it?"

Billy thought about it for a few seconds and nodded. "Get it in here and then leave." Steve nods and heads over back to the car and so does Hop. 

They gather the boxes and bring them inside the house, as they do that Billy wonders how they got his stuff in the first place. “Any reason you have all this?"

"You're father was going to sell these. He had them out on the lawn.”

"Of course he was.” He should of know Neil would do that shit. “Well that’s everything, we’ll be back next month to check in on you, Okay?”

“Whatever.” Billy mumbles and Hop sighs then shakes his head. Hop heads out the door and Steve starts to follow, but Billy grabs his shoulder to make him stop for a moment. “Harrington I need to ask you something. Witch one you fuckers found out first?” 

“What?”

“Witch one of you found out?”

Shit, he doesn’t wanna say Dustin, because he’ll get mad at the 13 year old, so he lies. “I did, okay.”

“Don’t bullshit me, you’re not smart enough to find out.” Steve took that to offense, what makes him think that? “I did and I’m sorry-“ Billy grabs his shirt and pulls him close. “I said don’t fucking lie to me.” He growls.

Steve pushes him away. “Back off, Fine it wasn’t me. But don’t get mad at the kids they were just concerned for their safety.”

“Just concerned ? Are you fucking kidding me?” Billy then thinks for a moment before realizing something. “It was that stupid dweeb with the baseball hat wasn’t it? You said he saw me in his neighborhood and he was worried. If I ever get out of here I’m going to-“ He was cut from Steve rushing over to him and grabbing his collar.

He shoves him against the wall, he feels protectiveness take over. He’s not going to let Billy threaten Dustin. “You’re going to do nothing. If you get out and go after him, I will beat the shit out you and have them take you away again, but that time I’ll ask them to lock you up in a cage and have you chained. You understand?”

Billy looks at him with wide eyes and little bit of fear, but he snaps out of it and pushes him away. “Get the fuck out now.” Steve realizes that the last part he said was fucked up. 

“I didn’t mean...that’s not...”

“No that is what you meant. Apparently I’m something that needs to be locked up. You and your band of kids think I’m out to destroy the world or something. Just fucking go Harrington.” 

Steve starts going to the door, but before he goes, he reaches into his pocket and takes something out. “Um, here I picked this up on the way.” Steve hands him a box of marlboro cigarettes, then he leaves.

In a few minutes, they were gone, Billy was left alone. He sighs and opens the box, as he takes a cigarette out he sees a folded up piece of paper inside.

He takes it out and unfolds it, inside was a phone number and under was some writing that said ‘just in case.’

Billy considers crumpling up the paper and throwing it away, but he folds it and puts it in his pocket.

He’ll keep it just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys please leave a comment, feed back is the best thing you can do for an author, I would really like some.


	7. Chapter 7

Billy was in his room reading a book, a new book that Brenner got him to try to make him feel more comfortable. 

The book was “To kill a mockingbird" and he was on the fourth chapter. he’s about to turn to the next but there was a knock at his door.

"Go away." He simply says, but Brenner opens the door anyway. "Get your shoes on." 

"I already did training today." 

"We're not going to training now get on your shoes." Brenner closes the door and Billy gives a growl of frustration. He puts a bookmark in his book and closes it.

He gets on his socks and shoes, then his jacket. "If I have to work with that jackass, I’m going to be pissed." He mumbles.

In a hour they get to the facility and Jeffery is waiting in the parking lot. Billy glares at him through the window and Jeffrey gives him a nasty grin and waves.

The man has a duffel bag with him and Billy could tell it was probably filled with guns and other weapons. The man heads towards the car and gets in. "Good to see you again Barbie." Billy decides to ignore him and ask "why the hell is he here?”

"He's coming with us back to Hawkins." 

"And why are we going back to Hawkins?” He feels Jeffrey grab his shoulder and the man chuckles. "Because 20, you're going to have your first mission there."

He has to be joking, he's only been training for a month. He's not sure if he's ready for a mission. "What do I have to do?"

"You said wanted your father gone right?" Brenner ask and Billy gives a nod. 

"Well you're going to be the one to do it."  
-  
It takes them hours to get to Hawkins, hours of Jeffrey bullying and pestering him. When they got there, it was getting dark and they go to Billy's old neighborhood.

Billy soon sees his house, his dad's car and the Camaro. Hopper must had sent back to his house. He's surprised that Neil hasn't sold it. 

"I'm pretty sure I just can't go in there and kill him. What if my step sister sees me or Susan?”

"Witch is why you're not going in there. You're going to kill him from at a different place. It's Tuesday and I know you're father likes going to the bar on Tuesdays or Thursdays. Correct?"

Billy was weirded out that he knew that, but he nodded. "Yeah, he does. How did you know that?"

"I sent some of my men to watch him for a weeks. I had them observe where he goes during the week and what he does."

"You guys are fucking stalkers." Billy mumbles. They wait in the car for 20 minutes and soon they see Neil come out. 

They watch as he gets in his car and starts driving off. Brenner starts the car and follows him. "When we get there, you two will change into some different clothes and wait inside of a room in a near by building.”

"If I'm just going to kill him, then why does Jeffrey need to be here?"

"To make sure you don't screw up solider."

"And if I do, you're going to shoot me in the fucking stomach?" Jeffrey gives a sinister smile and says, "I'll surprise you with what I do if you fail." 

Billy gulps and hopes that this neanderthal doesn't do something worse then just shoot him. 

In 30 minutes they soon get to the bar. It was completely dark, witch was perfect. "You two get out of the car and get dressed behind it.”

Jeffrey nods and opens the duffle bag. He takes out some dark clothes and two bullet proof vest. "Come on blondie." They both get out of the car and get changed quickly behind it.

Once they were done, Brenner rolls down the window and sticks out two walkie-talkies for them. They take them and turn them on. "Go to the apartment building across the street. It's being condemned so there's no one there. Go on the fifth floor."

Both of them nod and start crossing the street, Brenner starts the car and drives off to a hiding place not too far. "Hope you remember your lessons."

"How can I not." Billy mumbles. "You nearly shot me in the head today at training.” When they get to the building they go inside and head up a stair way to the fifth floor. 

There were a few doors with apartment numbers on it. "You think it matters witch one we choose?" Billy ask

"Probably not." 

Billy goes to a door with the number 29 on it, he looks inside and it was a complete mess in there. Peeling paint, some broken furniture and Billy could of sworn he saw a rat run by a certain corner.  

Also there was mold on the walls, causing a terrible smell. "Let's get this over with so I can get out of this shit hole."

Jeffrey puts the duffel bag down and unzips it. He takes one sniper rifle and hands it to Billy. "I only practice with this for one day." 

"One day is all you needed. Now go to the window and open it." Billy does what he says and looks outside, he has good view of the bar that Neil is in. Billy points the gun and looks through scope. 

He could probably get a clear shot when Neil comes out that door. "What do we do while we wait?"

"Sit here until he comes out. So stay close to that window. Oh and here." The veteran reaches into the bag again and tosses him a silencer. "We don't need to attract too much attention. So put that on the gun." 

Once Billy has it on, Jeffrey gets close to him. "Now when you see him, I suggest you go for the head. But if you wanna make him suffer first, go for the back or stomach."

Not sure if I can get a good shot of the back." 

"Then I guess the head is probably the best shot for killing him." The man goes back to his bag and sits down. He reaches in there and takes out a flask.

After taking two swings, he tosses it to Billy. "Help yourself, But be carful Barbie. That stuff is strong." Billy rolls his eyes but takes a swing. He feels the burning sensation from the drink go down his throat. He honestly needed that.

He takes one more swing before tossing it back to Jeffrey. Billy was about to look back out the window, but out of the corner of his eye he sees another rat in the room, making him jump a little. "God out of all the damn buildings here, we get this one."

"Don't be a pussy solider, a little rat ain't going to do you anything."

"Last time I checked, a rat can give you a deadly disease." 

"Correction, it can give me a deadly disease, you on the other hand would be find. Brenner told me not that you’re immune system is stronger.”

That was definitely true, Whenever Billy got sick with a cold or something, the next day he feel fine. 

"Almost nothing can kill you."

"Almost?" 

Jeffrey grins and gets close again. He puts a finger on Billy's neck and traces it. "If someone were to take your pretty head off this neck, you be wouldn't survive."

He then gives a firm squeeze to Billy's neck and goes back over to his spot.

~~~~~~  
After waiting for almost 30 minutes, they see Neil exit the building. Billy positions his gun and looks out through scope. 

He watches Neil carefully, the man is digging through his wallet, probably making sure he left with his credit card. 

He also fixes the collar of his shirt and starts walking towards the car. 

"The hell are you waiting for? Shoot him." Billy doesn't say anything or take the shot. He just keeps his eye on Neil.

"Are you deaf now? I said to shoot him." 

When Neil is near his car, Billy pulls the trigger. When he does, the bullet doesn't hit Neil's head, but his hand, mainly his fingers.

Neil drops his keys and screams in pain, clenching his hand. Billy pulls the trigger again and the second bullet hits Neil in the shoulder. The man goes down on his knees. 

Billy watches him suffer on the floor, before going to put away the gun. "Come on lets go."

But before Billy could put the gun away, He felt himself being yanked by the shoulder. He turns around to see Jeffrey giving him a menacing glare.

"Those shots won't kill him."

"No, but it probably hurts like a bitch." The man growls. "Your mission was to kill him and you didn't do it."

"Well I probably took away his fingers and that's good enough for me. Now let’s go." The front of Billy's shirt is yanked and he's pulled closer to Jeffrey. 

The man pulls out a knife from his pocket and puts it near Billy's throat. "Finish or I will kill you." 

Billy gives a hard glare. "I'm getting tired of you telling me what to do. No one tells me what to do." 

Billy throws head back then head butts him. Jeffrey shouts and Billy winces, but recovers quickly. Billy then rushes over to a radiator im the corner of the room. 

He gets it out from the floor and lifts it up. "We are going, so if you don't let me go, I will throw this at you." 

"Now you wouldn't do that." Jeffrey says while giving a fake laugh.

"What makes you think I won't?" 

"Because If you couldn't kill your father out there then you definitely can't kill me, you worthless faggot-" Jeffrey didn't get to finish, because Billy threw the radiator at him. 

It hit him in the head and he went falling, landing hard with a heavy thud. His head was bleeding a lot, some of the blood splatter a little. 

The Radiator was besides his head, the side of it is covered in blood. 

The man was barely alive. Billy goes over to him and looks him in the eyes. "Here's the thing. I didn't feel like killing Neil tonight. I felt like killing you." 

Billy leans down and reaches into Jeffrey’s pocket. He takes out a box of cigarettes that he had. He lights one up and puts it in his mouth. 

“The reason for that is because...well let’s face it, you’re a sadist. You enjoy to see people like me get hurt. You just love to feel all high and mighty just from torturing individuals and them not doing anything about it.”

“Fuck you.” Jeffrey says around blood coming out of his mouth. It makes Billy snort a little. “Really? You want that to be your last words? Bottom line is that you would of probably killed me sooner or later. So I did this to protect myself. Also I did it because you’re a dick.”

“You little shit stain, You need me.”

Billy blows some smoke out of his mouth and shakes his head. “Someone like me with the abilities I have does not need some washed up veteran.” Billy takes one more drag of the cigarette before putting it near Jeffrey’s face and sticking the hot end of it in his eye.

He watches the man scream as he twist the cigarette, making it burn even more. 

In a few minutes the man was finally dead.

Billy takes his walkie talkie out and turns it on. “Hey, It’s me. I made the shot.” It takes a moment but Brenner answers back.

“I see, but he might survive it. Do you want to try again?”

“No. Just take me back to the cabin.”

“Very well. I’ll call you to come out when the cost is clear. Let me speak to Jeffrey for a minute.” Billy looks back at Jeffrey’s dead body then speaks into the walkie-talkie again.

“You can’t.”

“And why not?”

“I killed him.” Brenner is silent for a moment before speaking again. “Good. The man was too unstable. excellent work tonight 20.”

“Whatever.” With that Billy hangs up and pulls out another cigarette to smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait you guys. This is billy’s First kill, let me know what you thought


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I sorry for the long wait, a lot of stuff has been going on with and i’v been so busy. I going to continue this fic, don’t worry.

When Billy was back at the cabin, he takes off his clothes, he puts on some jeans and a T-shirt. Then goes out of his room to go to the front.

"I'm going outside for a walk." He says to Brenner who is cooking. He seems to be making some fancy surf and turf, probably as some kind of award for the night.

"Don't go too far and don't try to run. You know the consequences if you do that right."

"Yes I know asshole." Billy gets on his shoes and goes out the door. He walks around the forest area bit, he spots some owls in the trees and a few forest mice running to get in little holes in the ground.

Soon he goes out to the road and walks 20 minutes until he spots what he saw on his way here to the cabin. A payphone.

Billy goes to it and takes out the last change he has in his pocket. Once he puts it in, he goes in his pocket and takes out the cigarette box with the phone number Steve gave him. He dials the number and waits for the other end to pick up. "Hello?"

"Hello, hey Harrington is that you?"

"Billy? Yeah it's me..don't cream your pants." He hears Steve chuckle a bit and Billy can't help but give a faint smile. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm actually surprised you called, especially after you know...um-"

"Look don't worry about that. um I kind of want to tell you something, is that okay?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Billy nervously bites his lip and twist the cord a little. "Um I did something wrong and it's the first time I done it years."

"What did you do?"

"Um...I...I can't really tell you, at least not yet. What I did felt wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Only because at the moment it felt right, but now it feels wrong."

"Was there a reason you did this?"

"Yes, someone was...hurting me and I couldn't take it."

"Oh my god, me and Hopper can come get you and-"

"No there's no need for that, I'll be fine. I just don't know what to do." Both of them don't say anything for about five seconds, Steve was the first one to speak again. "If you did this thing to protect yourself, then you shouldn't feel bad, you have every right to protect yourself."

Billy almost gives a bitter laugh, if only Steve knew what he did. "Billy are sure everything is okay? I promise we can get you out if Brenner is hurting you."

"No, It's okay really. I just needed someone to talk to. Thank you for listening I guess."

"You're welcome and if you need to call me again, you can."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Billy." Billy hangs up the phone and starts making his way back to the cabin.  
Maybe Steve is right, maybe he shouldn't feel bad for what he did, he was protecting himself.

But he still felt a little wrong that he had to resort to killing, but if that's what he's has to do to survive being here, then so be it.  
—  
Next morning when Billy got up, Brenner was in his room. He was putting a granola bar on on his dresser. 

"Get dress, you have a another assignment for today.” Billy gives a deep sigh, but's gets up. “Put on the same garments you had on last night." With That Brenner leaves the room while closing his door. 

Soon Billy is out of his room and in the dining room. Only when he was there, it wasn't just Brenner. His lackeys were in the room, all of them wearing bullet proof vest and dark clothes. They were also carrying fire arms. "Why the hell are they in here?"

"They're going to be coming with you today, now sit down." Billy grabs a chair and sits, while one of Brenner's men hands Brenner a folder.

Brenner sits in front of him and opens it. Inside was a picture of a short man with curly hair, brown eyes and little bit of a goatee. He also had on a lab coat. Next to the Picture was some documents that probably has information about this man. 

"This is Dr. Harold Dean, he use to work for me at least six years ago. He stole my research cause turns out he was a spy and shared what he learned to communist for money."

"Why are you trying to get the guy now?"

"Because it took us a long time for us to find him, but we finally did. He's staying in a house all the way in upstate Indiana. I need you to dispose of him." Billy rolls his eyes at this. "I'm not killing a dude over stolen research. I'll break his arm and legs, but I'm not going to kill him.”

Brenner looks to one of his men who is holding another folder. He motions him to come and the other man did, he hands Brenner the folder. "I thought you might say that. If you won't do it for my reason, then do it for your own reason."

Brenner sets the folder down and opens it. Inside was pictures of brutalized women. Many had black eyes, bruises all around their faces, bloody and swollen lips. All the pictures showed tears in the women eyes.

Billy nearly pushed the folder away. "What is this?"

"These are women who were pregnant with children we kept in the facility. Harold never did show mercy to them." Brenner says it so casually, because he probably doesn't really care about these women.

"What?"

"Harold was always rough with them, if they didn't follow his rules then there would be consequences. Weather it be a beating or a forced sexual intercourse. He did this to have more control over them I suppose." 

Billy felt like throwing up, these women looked like they wanted to die and too be honest, Billy wouldn't blame them. "Did you do anything to stop this?"

"Well I did tell him to close the doors so I wouldn't hear so much screaming. That always gave me a terrible headache." Billy doesn't know who's more evil, Brenner or this Harold Dean guy. 

"I'm sure if you get rid of him you be doing the world a favor." Billy glares at the old man and says "you don't care that he's a scum, you just care about what he stole from you and it's sick that you're only acknowledging these women for own personal gain."

"Now William that's not completely true-"

"Don't fucking bullshit me!" He grabs Brenner by the collar, but one of the gunman put their weapon to Billy's head.

"Let him go or I'll shoot." Billy almost rolls his eyes at him. "Hey dumbass you know that won't kill me right?" 

"No, but I'm sure it hurts like a bitch."

Billy flips him off and let's Brenner go. "I'll kill the bastard, but I'm not doing it because you want me to, I'm doing it cause I want too."

Brenner gives a fake smile 

"That is completely fine 20, just as long as it's done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Billy will be doing his next mission in the next chapter, sorry if this was too short. The next chapter will be longer, but tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, leave a Kudo if you did


End file.
